The Beast in the Black Returns
by Ms Boku
Summary: Ralph comes across a ghost from his past. A ghost out for revenge!
1. Chapter 1

** The Beast in the Black Returns**

**Dear Diary**

_**Nov 2nd**_

_**Well, these past few days have been weird, but then again anything with the suit is weird. Correction. Anything since the suit is weird. I decided to start the diary only because of the suit. I guess it makes it more believable writing it down.**_

_**Who am I kidding? I'm living it and I don't believe it…believe it or not.**_

_**I was your average high school teacher who was approached by aliens from outer space and given a super suit to save the world from those who would make it go wrong.**_

_**Sounds corny huh? Well, it's not all science fiction. **_

_**Pamela Davidson, attorney, legal adviser. (which really comes in handy when we get into trouble.) and my wife. (Which also comes in handy when I need someone to talk to.**_

_**Then there is F.B.I. agent Bill Maxwell. He gets the cases from the bureau then he ,I, Pam and the suit solve the case.**_

_**Other than Bill, Pam is the only one who knows about the suit.**_

_**As I mentioned before there were a lot of weird things happening since I got the suit over a year ago. But nothing could've prepared me for what happened this Halloween. I don't think I've ever been more scared. One thing is for sure. I don't think I'll ever look at this holiday the same again…**_.

-- --

'**Ralph! Come on we're going to be late! We have to pick up Bill for the picnic!' Pam yelled from the kitchen.**

**As Ralph lay in bed, he couldn't help but wonder how in the world she convinced Bill to go on a picnic…OK, can't figure out why. Today was supposed to be their first day off. No scenarios and no suit. He just wanted to spend time with Pam alone for while.**

'**Ralph!' Pam hollered.**

'**Ok I'm coming!' He rolled out of bed, donned his robe, and dragged his tired self to the bathroom. He turned on the bath water and let it run as he brushed his teeth. When he finished he stuck his hand in to check the temperature of the water. **

'**Perfect.' He said in a relaxed tone. He drew back the curtain and was about to step in when he heard a woman's laugh. He spun around. 'Pam?'**

**Nothing.  
**

**He turned back. Then he heard it again. He cautiously exited the bathroom. **'**Pam?'**

**It laughed again. Ralph got a chill up his spine. It was not Pam's laugh.**

'**Oh Ralph.' It whispered softly in his ear.**

**He turned fast. There was no one. **

**"What the hell' s going on?" He asked out loud.**

**There was a scratching coming from the closet. The suit was in the closet. '_Damn_' he thought. '_What was this_?' His body became tense as he approached the closet. He didn't know why. It was just a closet, right?  
He reached for the doorknob. The scratching got louder the closer he got.  
He wondered why the hell he didn't grab a bat or something?  
Without the suit he was just a man vulnerable to any form of attack.**

**His hand grasped the knob. He took a deep breath. There was a groaning that accompanied the scratching now.**

**  
He didn't want to open the door but he had to. He wanted to run but couldn't.  
He could feel heat between the knob and his hand. His breathing was heavier. He had to do it. His hand grasped the knob. He turned it and held fast.  
The scratching was more persistent. He quickly threw open the door, bracing himself.**

'**REEOW!' **

'**AH!' Ralph screamed as an unexpected Lucky, Pam's cat, jumped from the closet shelf on his shoulder to the floor making sure he dug his claws in Ralph on the way out.**

'**Ow!' He rubbed his shoulder. He moved his robe to see how bad the damage was. It wasn't as bad as it felt. 'Crazy cat!' **

**He looked at the closet and chuckled. There must be something in the air for him to be scared like that. He was about to close the door when he heard a low, deep growl. It was as if an animal were getting ready to pounce on its prey. **

**In a state of panic, he quickly grabbed the suit box, which, was being pulled back out of his reach. The laughing got louder and the growling became more intense. He held the suit box tight and pulled it hard but, to no avail.  
He found himself being pulled in the closet. He couldn't let go of the box no matter how hard he tried. It was like he was glued to it. He became frantic and began yelling for help.**

'**PAM! HELP!'**

**Everything was getting darker as he was being drawn further and further in the closet.**

'**NO!'**

**He was halfway through when he saw a hideous, drooling mouth waiting for its dinner.**

**Ralph's heart pounded through his chest. It was becoming hard to breathe. **

'**NO! Let me GO! HEELLP! NO!'**

**He was so close now he could smell the awful stench of the mouth that wanted to consume him. He kept pulling away, trying to wrench free.**

**Laughter echoed all around and the smell from the beast was now unbearable. **

'**Ralph. You can't escape. Ralph!' **

**He was now in the beast's mouth and was being swallowed. He felt the saliva all over is body as he fell into the abyss. He fell, screaming and was overwhelmed by its overpowering smell. **

'**NOOOO!'…**

---------------------- --

'**Ralph!'**

**Ralph's arms were flailing.**

'**Ralph! Wake up!'**

**Bill gently shook Ralph and tapped his face, trying to wake him. 'O.K. Counselor, I think he comin round.'**

'**AHHH!' He bolted upright. Sweat was pouring down his face. He was hyperventilating, but managed to spring from the bed to the closet. He opened the door and as soon as he laid his eyes on the suit box, he grabbed it and held it. **

**His eyes started to focus. He took a step forward and his knees buckled. Pam and Bill helped him to the bed. All the while, not letting go of the suit box.**

'**Bill, get some cold water and a wash cloth.'**

**Bill entered the bathroom.**

'**Ralph are you ok?'**

**Ralph looked at her and as soon as he made eye contact he dropped the box and hugger her.**

**Bill came back and handed Pam the wet cloth, which she promptly started to dab Ralph's face with.**

'**Oh man. I thought I was dead! That thing had me! I was falling forever! I couldn't-its stench. I can still smell it.'**

'**Smell what, Kid? You were in a deep sleep.'**

'**I mean it was foul and oppressive.' He continued ignoring Bill's statement. 'And that beast that was trying to eat me, I mean, I think it was out for my soul!'**

**Bill's face winced slightly at Ralph's tale of the supernatural. He still didn't like all the space stuff but he was used to it. It was all the voodoo mumbo jumbo he hated even more. But, if Ralph did indeed have some sort of ghostly intervention…**

'**Ralph it's ok. It was just a nightmare.' She looked at Ralph who was quiet and was looking at Bill who was wearing the same expression. 'What?' She questioned.**

'**Bill…'**

'**No! No, no, no! It's not her!' Bill stated to Ralph. **

'**Who else can it be? That thing, it was the beast in the black I'm sure if it!'**

**Bill stood up in defiance. 'No! She's dead and that's that!'**

'**Who?'**

**Ralph looked at Pam. 'Honey, do you remember that house last year, the one that belonged to that old lady, that was torn down?'**

'**The Burrows' place? The one where you and the class salvaged some stuff for the projector for the school, right?'**

'**Right.'**

'**Remember I told you about Sheila who-' Ralph looked at Bill who was very uneasy. 'who took over Bill's body as a way to get out of the fourth dimension?' **

'**I remember Sheila, but you never said anything about Bill.'**

'**Bill swore me to secrecy, never to talk about it.' **

'**So you think she's back?' This was going on a new level of weird for her.**

'**Well-' Ralph began.**

'**No he doesn't! And neither do you! Now you stop putting ideas in the Counselors head.'**

'**Bill if-'**

'**No ifs! Now you just had a nightmare and-'**

'**Bill if she's back we have to deal with her! We can't just sweep this under the rug and hope it goes away!'**

'**Look, it's been almost a year, Halloween is around the corner, I mean don't you think it could be just a nightmare? We don't need to be climbing any walls just yet. I mean wouldn't you rather be certain before dropping bombs here, kid?'**

**Ralph just looked at Bill. What if he was right? Maybe it was just that time of year and his mind was playing tricks on him. 'I guess you might be right. But I've never had any nightmares like this. It was so…vivid.'**

'**Well nightmares are like that sometimes. What you need is to put the jammies on and give the suit some air.' Bill said trying to get off the Sheila subject**

**Ralph ran his hands over his face. 'Maybe you're right. I could use some fresh air.' He got to his feet and stood there. 'Whoa. I feel…drained.'**

'**Well, maybe you should get something to eat. Make you feel better.' Bill said.**

'**Bill, I hope you're right.' He left the bedroom and headed to the kitchen ahead of Pam and Bill.**

**Pam did not know what to think.**

**She did notice that this was by no means settling well with Bill. In fact Bill had dealt with the green guys better than he was this. She decided to let it go for the moment and went to the kitchen with Ralph. Bill followed.**

**--**

**Ralph was in the kitchen and poured a glass of orange juice. As he sipped, he looked out the window trying to focus on anything but the nightmare he had. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts he wasn't aware that Pam entered the kitchen until her hand eased over his shoulder, startling him. **

'**Honey, I'm sorry. Are you OK?'**

'**I don't know.' He answered then sat down at the table. 'We're not going on a picnic are we?'**

**Pam looked confused.**

'**I guess it was a dream.'**

'**Ok boys and girls, let's get some chow and hit the road. There are bad guys a-waitin' to be caught.'**

'**Bill-' He was going to protest but then decided that he did need to get out after all. 'I'm going to shower first then we can head out.'**

'**I'll make breakfast in the meantime. I'll make your eggs just the way you like them.'**

'**Thanks hon.' He kissed her, finished his juice and left.**

**While Ralph left to take a shower, Bill tried to make small talk with Pam. He was in fact, trying to convince himself that Ralph's dream was just that. A dream…**

**-- **

**Ralph entered the bathroom and turned on the tub water and took a deep breath when he heard the phone ring. After about the fifth ring he wondered why no one answered. As he approached the phone he felt a sudden drop in temperature in the room. His eyes narrowed in confusion then he reached out and slowly picked up the phone. He drew it up to his ear.**

'**Hello?' Silence. 'Hello?' he said louder. He pulled it away and looked at it then returned it to the cradle.**

**No sooner had he done that, it rang again. He looked quickly and on edge. He, again, picked it up.**

'…**Hello? Look whoever you are! I don't app-'**

**His face went pale as he heard a low growl of some animal not of this world. He hung up the phone and stepped back.**

'**BILL!'**

**The phone rang again and he yanked the cord out of the wall. He stepped back as the phone rang again. What color there was left had now gone from his face. He marched back to the phone and picked it up.**

'**You won't win this.' **

'**But, Ralph. You were so rude to hang up on me! I only wanted to talk.' The voice hissed. The voice of Sheila Redmond. 'What do you want?'**

'**You.' She spoke slowly. 'We have some unfinished business, you and I.'**

'**There is no unfinished business Sheila. You're dead! You have to move on!'**

'**Oh, I don't think so. There are some things I need to take care of. Oh don't worry. I won't take over Bill again. I do wonder how I'd look as a brunette though?'**

'**You leave Pam alone.' He said with gritted teeth. **

'**Ralph! What are you doing?' Pam called.**

'**Don't come in here! Pam I mean it!' Sheila laughed following a scream from Pam.**

'**PAM!'**

**He dropped the phone and opened the door where he saw thousands of hands holding and pulling at Pam. They pulled her to the beast that tried to swallow him. He grabbed a baseball bat and ran in bashing the hands, making his way to Pam.**

**One grabbed the bat and, with the help of another hand, broke it in two. He turned to Pam who was near a pool of water with a rolling mist.**

**Just as he reached the edge the hands grabbed his hands and feet. He fought and struggled to get away. **

**Behind Pam was a big hulking monster. It picked her up. He had bulging red eyes, thick hair over most of its body, and sharp pointed fangs.**

**The monster tossed Pam like a rag doll in a dark corner, and then it appeared in front of Ralph, grabbing him by his neck and threw him in the water.**

**Ralph choked as the huge hand now took Ralph by his hair and threw his face in the water holding him there. Ralph struggled for breath that seemed impossible to get.**

"**No! It can't end like this!" He thought. He was getting weaker. He was taking in too much water. His vision began to fade and his body was going limp. He heard something off in the distance. It was like a whisper. It was so far away. Too far to reach. Too far. Fading into nothingness…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**KID! Come on! What the hell happened?!' He and Pam had pulled Ralph out the bathtub filled with water. Bill quickly performed CPR trying to get Ralph back.**

**Pam stood there scared as she watched Bill. After a few tries Ralph spit up water, took a deep breath and coughed. He opened his eyes and saw Bill and Pam. Pam went to his side and he hugged her.**

'**You're alright.' He said coughing.**

'**Me? What about you?'**

'**We came in here when we heard something fall over and found you half in the tub drowning!' **

'**It's Sheila! She's after me Bill! She wants revenge and I think she may get it!' He coughed. **

**Pam got a towel to dry off Ralph. She was very scared. 'What can we do?'**

**The phone rang. Ralph jumped and spoke in a shaken voice. 'Don't answer it! It's her! She called-' He saw the phone cord was not pulled from the wall. He buried his face and Bill got up to answer it. **

**Carefully, he picked up the phone. 'Hello?' He listened. 'I'll pass the message.' He hung up. 'You're late on your newspaper payment.'**

'**We have to find Edith. She can help!' Ralph spoke in a desperate tone.**

'**Edith?'**

'**She helped me before when Sheila took over Bill. She's a medium, a psychic. She's Ronda's ' mothers hair-dresser.'**

**Pam looked at him in half disbelief. 'Hair-dresser?'**

'**Trust me hon. She knows her stuff. Bill could you call her? Her numbers in the Rolodex. I kept it just in case, but I don't feel in the mood for a phone conversation.'**

**Ralph got up and got some dry clothes from his dresser. He was still shaken but managed to look at Bill who was unusually quiet. 'Bill?'**

**He sat down on the bed. 'Kid, I don't know what to think here. This is not exactly blue book bad guy stuff ya know.'**

'**I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with Bill. I mean what do we do? How can we stop her.'**

'**Especially since she seems to have taken a liking to you.' **

'**Not only that, but I can't tell the difference between what is real and what isn't. she's messing with my mind. She may be actually be able to kill me. I'm scared out of my mind here. I mean, it's like sleepwalking but she has control over my body.'**

'**Well, we're just going to have to keep watch on you.' Bill said.**

**Ralph stood there in his boxers and stared at his clothes while Bill went to the phone. He listened and spoke as Pam and Ralph talked. **

'**Ralph,' Pam said going next to him. 'What is it?'**

'**I don't know if it's such a good idea to wear the suit. I mean what if she takes me over with it?'**

**He hung up the phone. 'Kid, under the circumstances I think you should wear it. I understand what where you're comin' from but unless you want to end up duck pâté or worse... Answering machine. I left a message.' **

**Ralph took a deep breath and decided Bill was right. He put the suit on in silence then the three of them headed outside. Ralph stopped and turned to Pam.**

'**I don't want you to go.'**

'**What? Ralph, I don't-'**

'**No! I don't want anything to happen to you if I-if Sheila should take me over again. Now the last time she was taunting me about taking you over and if something happens…Well, I don't want to give her the opportunity.'**

**Pam just stood there. Just the idea of someone taking over her body, not being aware, but then again... 'Ralph look, I am…as much as I am your girlfriend I am also member of this team. I don't want anything to happen to you, so I'm coming to keep an eye on you and that's that.'**

**Ralph looked at her and smiled. 'I love you and because of that I need you to stay here. If anything were to happen to you I would never forgive myself.'**

'**And if I were to stay here and do nothing and something were to happen to you I'd never forgive myself.'**

**Ralph leaned in and kissed her and looked at her very seriously.**

'…**Get in the car.'**

'**Sheesh! It's about time! My hair was gettin' gray. Let's go troops!'**

**They got in Ralph's car and took off.**

'**Where are we headed?' Pam asked.**

'**We're going to see Edith first. I'm going to need help and she's an expert. I hope she gets home by the time we get there.'**

**They drove across town and parked in front of Edith's house. Ralph was the first one to the door. He began knocking wildly.**

**Bill and Pam came up from behind. Ralph was nervous. **

'**Where is she?' He looked at the pair who had no answer. He bowed his head and closed his eyes and thought.**

'**OK we're not going to come apart at the seams here. So, she's not here. We'll find her. Now you said she's Rhonda's mother's hairdresser right? We get on the horn to one of them and see if we can find her.'**

**Ralph looked up. 'Pam, my student phone book is in the car.' He started undressing. 'You see if you can get a hold of Rhonda. There's a phone booth on the corner. I'm gonna see if I can get holograph and find Edith.'**

**Pam followed his instructions**

**Ralph, now in the suit, turned and placed his hands on the door and concentrated. 'I'm getting something.' As he looked he gave Bill a description. 'I see a dark…room.' I have a bad feeling about this.' He spoke quietly.**

**It's the Burrows place.' The holograph shifted. 'Now it's-it's Sheila's apartment in Century City. I see a safe. I feel a strong pull towards the safe.' The holograph stopped.**

'**A safe?' **

'**I wonder why her place is still there? I mean wouldn't it have been rented or bought or something?' Ralph asked.**

'**I dunno. But, if your holograph is up to date, we're gonna find out.'**

**Bill turned to see Pam returning from the phone booth.**

**Ralph saw something out of the corner of he eye. As he looked at the other end of the porch, he took a few steps to get a better look. Then he stopped. He became very tense when he found the ground beneath his feet was soft. 'Dirt? Bill, Do you-' He was no longer on Edith's porch. 'Oh no.'**

**As Ralph turned around, a wall of fire shot up in front of him and began to move back. He turned to warn Bill but he was not there. He was scared. He didn't know how he was going to get out of this. He did know one thing. Sheila was holding all of the cards and if he wasn't careful, he could die. **


	3. Chapter 3

**As Ralph turned around, a wall of fire shot up in front of him and began to move back. He turned to warn Bill but he was not there. He was scared. He didn't know how he was going to get out of this. He did know one thing. Sheila was holding all of the cards and if he wasn't careful, he could die. **

**-- --**

'**I spoke to Rhonda's mom. She said Edith was away visiting her sister. She wasn't sure when she would be back, but I told her if she gets a hold of her, to call ASAP. Where's Ralph?'**

'**Well, he's right-…Ralph?' They looked around.**

'**Bill! Over there!' Pam pointed across the street. **

'**How the hell did he-?' then as they watched they saw that with every step he took he shifted farther away. 'Did you see that?' Bill said.**

'**Come on. We have to follow him.' **

**They got in the car and followed his path. They stopped every time he disappeared to see where he would pop up next. It wasn't too long when they found themselves just outside the down town area. There were enough tall office buildings there that made them nervous. **

'**Bill, I have a bad feeling about this.' She said getting out looking up at the tops of the buildings.**

**As Bill was looking he pulled out the walkie-talkie. 'Ralph? Can you hear me? If you can, please come in.' **

No response.

**Pam gasped. 'Bill look! Up there!'**

**They saw Ralph near the edge.**

'**Here', he said handing her the communicator. 'See if you can get him back to reality.' Bill ran at top speed to the building.**

**Pam watched Bill disappear through he doors. 'Ralph, it's Pam. Listen to me. You are at the top of the building near the edge. Sheila is controlling you. What ever **

**you're seeing it's not real…Ralph? Ralph!  
Please Ralph, can you hear me?' She watched Ralph at the top of the building.  
She gasped and clasped her hands over her mouth as his arms were waving frantically in the air. _'Thank god he's wearing the suit.' _she thought.**

**-- --**

**Ralph jumped back as the wall of fire moved closer. He looked around to see his surroundings and found he was now in a cemetery. It was dusk. Ralph could see an ominous red glow from behind the gravestones. The wall of fire advanced again. Ralph moved back away from it. He turned away from it and the cemetery but another wall appeared in front of him blocking his way.  
**

**He backed up and then stopped. 'You won't win this. This is an illusion.' He confidently reached his hand out to the flame and felt intense heat and quickly pulled his hand back.**

'**I wouldn't do that if I were you. Everything here is quite real. Besides you wouldn't want to burn your clothes would you?' Sheila's voice came from all around.**

**Ralph looked at himself. He was in the clothes he was in before he left the house. He stepped back, eyes wide. His heart was beating faster as the fear swelled within. Was this another one of Sheila's illusions? He decided not to take a chance for the moment.**

**The flames moved at him again and he moved away. He realized that the fire was forcing him to go into the cemetery. For the time being, he had no choice, so he**

**walked voluntarily. From time to time, he stopped to see if he could escape but**

**the flames made sure he stayed on course.**

**He went through a maze of graves. As he passed, ghosts with tortured souls**

**called and reached out to him. Growing more apprehensive with each passing step, he didn't want to be here. He wanted this to be over. He had to find some way**

**to get rid of Sheila for good.**

**He was lead up a small hill. The dead tree branches that surrounded the area swayed but there was no wind. The air was stale and cold. A chill ran up his spine and goose bumps rose on his skin. Shadows appeared and disappeared. A rolling fog loomed over the ground as he approached what appeared to be a mausoleum.  
Without warning, a horde of bats flew in his path. He ducked to avoid them but they were all over him. He started swatting madly at them. He was bit several times before he heard a voice call them off.**

'**Enough!' Shelia shouted.**

**Ralph stood upright. **'**A little on the dramatic side don't you think? I know I'm wearing the suit. Anything you do to me, well, I'll be protected.'**

**She just glared at him then gave an icy grin. 'You know Ralph, I've learned a lot since I've been here. You've already seen some of my work and that's not even my best stuff, and you're not really wearing the suit. I made you think you put it on as a false sense of security. I can do things like that now you know. Now that you're here…'**

**She waved her hand and black ooze began to envelop Ralph. He was frantically trying to pull it off from his body. He could feel it creeping over him. Every time he pulled it, it spidered faster.**

**-- --**

**Pam watched in horror as Ralph was moving closer to the edge of the building. As Ralph's arms flailing his cape came rippling down from the roof. She tried to get Ralph on the communicator again. 'Ralph! Come in! Listen to me! You're on the roof of a building. Ralph please!'**

**-- --**

**Bill was nearing the roof when he heard Pam's voice. **

'_**Ralph! Please!'**_

**The communicator was on the floor next to the door. 'Counselor, he can't hear you, but I'm at the door to the roof now.'**

'_**Hurry Bill! I think he's trying to take the suit off!'**_**  
She bolted inside the building.**

**-- --**

**Bill pocketed the communicator and opened the door. He saw Ralph trying to remove the suit top.**

'**Ralph?' He approached him cautiously. He didn't want to startle him. 'Ralph listen. It's Bill. Sheila is messin' with your head again. Whatever you see it's not real.' He kept advancing on Ralph.**

**-- -- **

**Ralph's body was almost completely covered when he felt a familiar tingle. He stopped struggling as a holograph pushed its way through. He saw himself on the roof overlooking the street with Bill approaching . The scenery suddenly changed. He was no longer standing in the cemetery. **

**-- --**

**Bill saw Ralph suddenly stop moving so he made his move. He rushed Ralph and pulled him back away from the edge and pulled him to the ground.**

**Pam burst through the door out of breath and Bill looked at her in amazement.**

'**How the hell did you-?'**

'**You'd be surprised what I can do when properly motivated.' She said going to **

**Ralph's side with the cape clinched in her hand.**

**Ralph's eye focused and he looked at the two of them and looked down. His head rose with a now determined expression on his face. He got to his feet along with Pam and Bill.**

'**Let's go!' he walked to the roof door.**

'**Well, wait a sec kid. Where are we going?'**

'**To find Sheila! This ends tonight!'**


	4. Chapter 4

**They all piled in the car, Ralph in the lead. He started the car and peeled off.**

'**Ralph!' Bill hollered as he and Pam were being jostled as he took a hard turn. 'Watch it there, wouldja! This ain't exactly the Indy 500 ya know!'**

**Ralph was focused. 'I'm sorry. I just-I can't- I'm not going to let her get away with this! I'm not going to be someone's puppet!'**

**He was angrier than he's ever been before! He was also very much more afraid than he's ever been before.**

**As he sped across town, he kept thinking about how he was going to put her to her eternal resting place.**

'**Ralph where are we going?' Pam asked.**

'**We're going to her apartment in Century City. I got a holograph of a safe and I'm going to see what's in it.'**

'**Leverage?' Bill asked.**

'**Anything I can get to bring her down. I know she's trying to kill me but there has to be something else keeping her here besides revenge…I hope!'**

**As Ralph was driving he looked on the streets and saw people preparing for Halloween. Halloween is supposed to be the scariest time of the year and right now, Ralph thought, it was living up to its reputation.**

**They pulled up to Century City Apartments. Bill looked at the building a little uneasy. He didn't remember too much from his battle with Sheila save for when he was trying to gain control of himself but it did leave some residual effects.**

**They all got out of the car and headed in when...**

'**Ralph! Your clothes!' Pam had his pants and shirt, which Ralph promptly put on.**

'**OK. Let's do this.' Ralph said.**

**They got in the elevator and waited until it stopped at her floor. The doors opened and they made their way down the hall to her apartment and stopped in front of her door. Bill tried the knob and the door was locked.**

'**Uh, Ralph, I think the door needs a little jammie whammy.'**

**Ralph stepped up, looked at Bill and shook his head. 'Jammie whammy? That's a new one.' He pulled out his suit sleeve, extended his hand and concentrated. **

'**Just open the door.' Bill said.**

**There was a click and the door went ajar.**

**They all froze. Not because the door opened but because of what they might find inside.**

'**I may regret this, but I'll go first.' Ralph said taking the lead. He pushed the door open the rest of the way and one by one they entered.**

**There was nothing there.**

'**It's empty.' Ralph was confused.**

'**Well, I guess your holograph needs an upgrade there, kid.'**

'**Who knows with the suit. Maybe it ju-'**

'**Who the hell are you?'**

**They all jumped and turned around to see an older man standing in the doorway. He had, salt and pepper hair, and a goatee. He wore a black designer shirt and navy blue jeans.**

'**How did you get in here?'**

'**Uh, well, the ah, door was opened so we-' Bill began.**

'**Are ya here to look at the place? It's a little late isn't it? I mean it's ten o'clock. Weren't you supposed to be here to look at the place three hours ago?'**

'**Oh well.' Pam realized that he figured that they were here to look at the apartment. 'Well, we did come here to look at the apartment. Are you the…manager?'**

'**Yup! I'm the manager, super and anything else needed. Lot a work, but it keeps me busy. I was just on my way out and I caught a glimpse of you all up here. I just fixed a sticky door down the hall.' He looked just slightly suspicious at the group then relaxed. 'You look like good kids. so as long as you're here…'**

'**Excuse me, but the person who lived here before-' Ralph started.**

'**Sheila Redmond. Nasty little woman. Never nice to anyone. She treated everyone like they were bugs.' He scowled as he said her name.**

'**How long ago were her things removed?' Ralph asked going on what his holograph showed him.**

'**Well, they were here until about six months ago. Everything was paid up until then. I've been trying to rent the place out since then. Strange thing is, no one wants the apartment.' **

**He walked to the kitchen, and the others followed. 'They all said it gave them the creeps. I think it's her ghost.' He said uncomfortably. 'I wouldn't be surprised if she put a hex on the place.' **

**The trio just looked at each other. The last thing they wanted to say was there was such a thing.**

'**Anyway,' He continued. 'When the lease ran out and there was no one to claim her stuff, so, I sent it off to auction.' He had a devilish grin and a slight chuckle. **

'**So, you got the last laugh.' Bill added.**

'**Darn right I did! You got a problem with that?'**

'**Nope. I woulda done the same thing.'**

'**So you knew her then? I feel sorry you had to meet her.'**

'**So are we. Uh, listen we'd like to look around. Can you tell me if she had a safe?' Ralph asked.**

**Bill shot a look at Ralph**

**The manager just looked at them. 'Safe? Not that I know of. Why are you looking for a safe?**

**Ralph turned to Pam away from Bill and emulated the badge flip, and mouthed to Pam, "_Bill Maxwell F.B.I."_**

'**Bill Maxwell! F.B.I.' Bill said flipping open his badge.**

**Ralph knew he couldn't resist. It wasn't a bad thing but it did avoid a lot of questions. Pam on the other hand turned around so no one could see her trying to hide her grin.**

'**F.B.I.? Oh, well that's a horse of a different color! So, no chance you're here to look at the apartment then?'**

'**Well we are. But only on official g'vment business.'**

'**Well, I'll let you look around, but there ain't no safe. I'm gonna head out. I got a hot date with the lady in 308. Just lock up when you're done.' He left and closed the door behind him.**

'**A safe?' Bill said looking sternly at Ralph.**

'**I'm sorry Bill, but I want this over with!' Ralph stood his ground on this one. **

**Bill couldn't, wouldn't argue. 'Yeah, OK.'**

'**So,' Pam began. 'looks like Sheila was just as popular on the home front.' **

**Ralph shook his head. 'How can anyone go through life like she did? I mean to have so many people hate you? You can get so more by being nice. Why be mean?' He said 'There are some things in this world I just don't get.'**

'**Well, if everybody was nice then we'd be out of a job. Now let's see if we can find anything.'**

'**That's our Uncle Bill.' Pam chortled.**

**They all took a separate room. They checked for any loose boards or hidden panels, anything that would help.**

'**Ralph,' Pam called out. 'Did your holograph show you what room it was in?'**

'**No. It just showed her apartment and then a safe. It was dimly lit where ever it was.'**

**As Pam searched the bathroom, Ralph searched the main room and closets, and Bill took the bedroom. It wasn't hard seeing as the place was empty.**

'**I don't know about this. Maybe my holograph was off or something.' Ralph hollered.**

**Pam was opening every cupboard, looking behind and under anything.**

**Bill looked around and found nothing in the bedroom so he turned to the walk in closet. As he stood in front of the closet's sliding doors, he remembered the last sliding door he saw. He took a deep breath and opened it. Relieved there wasn't a brick wall, he went in. It was a walk-in closet after all. He began knocking on the walls. The left side, nothing, center, nothing, right side…**

'**Huh.' It didn't sound like the rest. He noticed small hinges at the very top and bottom. He pushed it and it moved slightly ajar. He pulled the door the rest of the way and saw there was a safe.**

'**AH, well whatta ya know.' He slowly reached out and turned the handle. It was locked. 'OK boys and girls! I found it!**

**Pam and Ralph ran into the bedroom and joined Bill in the closet. **

'**You found it?' Ralph asked. **

**Bill stepped aside and there behind the side wall panel was a safe. 'OK kid. Your turn. Work the magic jammies.'**

**Ralph looked at the safe and concentrated. He pointed his finger and the tumbler started to spin to the right, then left and back to the right again, then stopped. He reached forward and pulled the handle and opened the safe. **

**Pam looked incredulous at Ralph as she had never seen this talent before. 'Nice handy work.'**

'**Thanks.' Ralph said dryly.**

**Bill pushed past Ralph and reached his hand inside the safe. Ralph, pushed his way back. and did the same. Both hands were struggling for the contents, which, were beginning to spill on the floor. **

'**Will you two stop it!' Pam took charge pulling the pair back. 'Honestly! You two are acting like children!' she reached in and pulled out papers while Ralph bent down to pick up the papers that fell.**

'**Well, I think I should get the first look since I am her target!' Ralph explained.**

'**Well, I am the senior officer here, so, I should-'**

'**Stop it! Both of you! Look I know you are under a great deal of stress but if we start bickering now Sheila's going to win this! Now, pull yourselves together!' Pam demanded.**

**The pair just looked at each other.**

'**I'm sorry.' Ralph said.**

'**I'm sorry too kid.'**

'**OK now that we've got that under control.' She pulled out the remaining papers. **

**Suddenly the light went on startling Pam and Bill. 'Oh sorry, I thought we could use a little light.' Ralph said.**

**They all began examining their documents. 'Ohhh. Wouldja look at this.' He said in a low tone. 'More stock certificates. And a will?' As Bill read it aloud. 'By the looks of this the Burrows dame didn't need any money. Last will and testament.' He handed the papers over to Pam and she riffed through them. **

'**So that's how she got the house. She kept the will. Nothing could be proved after Mrs. Burrows died. Especially if there was no will.' **

**Ralph and Bill went on either side of Pam looking at the will with her. After a few moments she spoke up. This is Mrs. Burrows last will and testament alright.' She continued to examine the pages and focused on one page. 'She left the house and a family heirloom to any surviving family member.' **

'**What kind of heirloom?' Bill asked.**

'**Um…huh? A black diamond? I've never heard of a black diamond. Is there anything else in the safe?' Pam asked.**

**Bill looked. 'Nothin.'. We can check in the morning. I'm sure the certificates are as valuable as the last bunch was.'**

'**Well, I guess there is nothing more here.' Ralph was disappointed. He had nothing over Sheila now.**

'**Uh, boys and girls, can we move this party to another room? This closet isn't big enough for the three of us.'**

**Ralph was the first out followed by Pam. Bill sighed and as he started out, he stepped on something. 'Huh?' He turned, reached down and picked up a small pouch. He cocked his head, untied the straps and a wrapped cloth fell into his palm.**

**He unraveled the cloth and his eyes nearly came out of their sockets as a large black diamond fell into his hand. He just stood there mesmerized.**

'**Hey Bill, you coming-'**

'**Ahh!!' Bill spun and was paralyzed just for the moment. He quickly pocketed the gem. **

'**Geeze Ralph! Ya Know I hate it when you sneak up like that!'**

'**Sorry Bill.' **

**Ralph again exited and suddenly felt a chill in the air. He stopped. 'I think she's here.' He turned and looked around and was alone in the room, which was now covered in cobwebs and dust with a foul stench that he remembered from the cemetery. He saw Sheila's reflection in the window. Ralph found that it was the only place she was, was in the window. He approached as Sheila grinned and Ralph saw an image of Sheila entering Pam's body.**

'**NO!' He yelled as he punched the window and shattered the glass.**

'**Ralph, what are you doing?' Pam and Bill went to his side. **

**He quickly looked at Pam. 'She's taunting me.' He said. 'You two see if you can find Edith!' He said taking a few steps back.**

'**Kid! Where are you goin?'**

'**To the where the old Burrows house was. 'Meet me there!' He ran and flew out the window.**

**Bill and Pam left without haste.**

**------------------**

**As Ralph was flying he kept thinking about how he hated being toyed with. Then again, he thought he might be playing right into her hands. But at this point he didn't know what else to do but have a one on one. He was so deep in thought he almost passed the place. He landed, and tumbled, across the street. He stood there and looked at the barren lot. It was demolished last year. He took a deep breath and slowly walked closer.**

**His body tensed the closer he got.**

'**What's a matter Ralph? Scared?' Sheila's voice whispered in his ear. **

**He spun on his heel but there was nothing but laughter all around.**

**Ralph was apprehensive but moved forward.**

'**That's it Ralph. Come into my parlor said the spider to the fly.' Her laughter rang in his ears. He now reached the boarder to the house. He stood there.**

'**Oh come on Ralph. You've come all this way. One more step won't hurt…well, it might but if you don't, I just may go after someone "close" to you.'**

**He took another deep breath and stepped forward. He was now in Sheila's realm. And as soon as that happened the Beast came out and attacked Ralph. It came from behind sending him forward, tumbling to the ground. It batted him around like he was an old shoe. He was in pain. He could feel the welts every time the Beast made contact. He tried to get away but the Beast was out for blood and Ralph had no way out. It took another swat at him and he hit what felt like a brick wall.**

**The corner of his mouth was bleeding and the welts were more painful than before. The Beast was now looming over him. Ralph was too weak. He tried to move, but the Beast's foot was on his chest pinning him down and pressing down making it hard for him to breathe.**

**As the Beast moved closer to his face, its drooling fangs and salivating mouth opened. Ralph was powerless, gasping for air. He could do nothing but lie there and hear the echo of Sheila's laugh. The last thing he ever might hear…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bill raced up the driveway to the Hinkley home, on the lawn almost to the door.**

**'OK, here's the scenario. You try to get a hold of Edith again. After that, meet me back the old Burrows place!'**

**'Wait! What are you going to do?' Pam anxiously asked.**

**'I-I'm going to try to get Ralph's leverage.'**

**Pam watched as Bill peeled off down the road. She felt helpless and very scared for Ralph. She didn't know what Edith could do but she was willing to try anything.**

**She fumbled for the keys in her purse. After struggling with the door in haste, she ran in, threw her purse on the sofa and bolted right over to the phone. She looked at the answering machine.**

**Nothing.**

**She stared at the phone for a moment and thought.**

**What if they were on their own? What could they do? If the suit really was powerless on the other side, what chance did Ralph have?**

**No. She was not going to think like that. Ralph was strong and he was going to make it through this.**

**She picked up the phone and dialed. After about five rings the answering machine at Edith's house picked up again. She hung up the phone. She'd already left several messages. She turned away when the phone rang. She quickly picked it up.**

**'Hello? Oh, Rhonda. Yes, we still need her. You do? You have? Great!' She pulled out pen and paper from the desk. 'OK, what's the address? Uh huh. Thanks so much! What? Well I don't really know if everything is alright, Rhonda. I'll fill you in when I can.' She placed the phone back on the receiver. She looked at the address in dismay.**

**It was an hour drive but she had to go. She took a deep breath, grabbed her purse and keys and headed for the door. She gripped the knob and turned it. As the door opened she jumped as an unexpected visitor was waiting…**

**----- ------**

**Bill ran in the Federal building like he was on fire. He went straight to his computer. He waited impatiently for it to boot up. 'Come on, come on. I don't have all night here.'**

**With a single blip it came to life. 'All right. Let's see what we have here.' He punched in his code and began his search. 'I think I'll try the obvious first.'**

**He whispered while typing. 'Black diamond.'**

**He watched as the computer began its search.**

**Normally, he would place this as nothing more than theft. But he, as he often did, decided to go with his gut especially because of who was hiding it. He looked around to make sure he was alone, then he pulled the diamond out. 'It's a beauty.' He gazed in awe. He'd never seen anything like it. He gazed at it and his face became unraveled with confusion. He felt odd. His eyes narrowed and he looked at it closer.**

**He was suddenly relaxed. He looked closer still at the diamond. Very close. It was mesmerizing.**

**BEEP!**

**'Bill jumped back as if he's just been stung. Sweat surfaced on his face. He decided it was best to put it back in its pouch. He sat there for a moment trying to shake off yet another weird experience. He hated the weird stuff. The Suit was one thing but this whole super natural thing bothered him more than the ship.**

**He turned his attention to the computer which thankfully startled him back to reality. It pulled up only one reference a black diamond. It was an archived file.**

**'Unsolved. The Basement. Great.'**

**He pocked the diamond and sprang for the elevator.**

**He watched the lights change from number to number as the floors passed.**

**'Why is it whenever I'm in a hurry, this elevator isn't?'**

**Once the doors opened he, looking to make sure no one was around, ran to the room where all the unsolved cases were.**

**He looked at the reference number and searched. After what seemed an eternity, he found what he was looking for. The file its self had a large 'X.'**

**He chuckled. 'An X file. Won't these guys think of anything original?'**

**He opened it and sat down. He flipped through the file looking for any helpful information. He did find the information but not in the way he had hoped.**

**'Geeze, can't it just be bad guys? Why hocus pocus mumbo jumbo?' He closed the file and stared at the large 'X'. Then he pulled out the diamond still inside the pouch and looked at them both.**

**'Well, this file is no longer dead. Ugh. Bad choice of words.' He returned the pouch to his pocket and left the building.**

**------------**

**'Uh!' Ralph struggled for breath. He had to get out from under the Beast or else it would be the end of him. He tried to at least shift its huge, massive paw for some relief.**

**'You-can't- win!' He struggled to free himself. 'I won't let you.'**

**'On the contrary Ralph. I already have won. No suit to save you now.' She smiled an evil grin.**

**As he tried again to shift the Beast's foot, he no longer saw the suit but his suit jacket.**

**The Beast pressed down harder. Breathing was becoming more difficult.**

**'AHH!' He yelled in agony.**

**'What do you want?' He spoke, forcing the words out.**

**'What do I want? Besides you dead? I want what you took from me. I want my life! But now that you have ruined that for me! I want your life…to be over. I want to take from you what you took from me!'**

**'I didn't take anything from you Sheila! You were already dead!' Ralph strained. He shook his head, fighting to keep conscious as he was beginning to see spots. 'Just what-do you hope to-accomplish?' As he kept Sheila talking, he felt less pressure from the Beast. If he could distract her long enough, he might be able to escape...He hoped.**

**'You see, it's a mistake to try to take over Bill again. So, I have decided to trap you here. All you need to do is be unconscious long enough for me to take you.**

**I can take over your body without interference. The best part is, you will be here forever and I will be in your body and long gone before anyone knows it. Me in your supersuit.' She smiled, thinking of the possibilities. 'You see Ralph, I've learned more than a few parlor tricks!'**

**'But why? What do you want?'**

**'I want what's mine! I deserve it! And I intend to get it all back!'**

**'I won't let you. Sheila you have to accept the fact that you're dead and move on !' He said, breath returning.**

**Ralph started to ease out from under the Beast. It became clear that she was controlling the Beast more than he had originally thought. 'You won't get away with this!'**

**'Oh really. And just how do you intend on stopping me? I hold all the cards here, Ralph.' Sheila said proudly.**

**'I will fight you all the way! You may have been able to take over Bill, but you won't find it so easy with me!' He found a bit of leverage. The pressure from the Beasts paw was a bit less. He still kept struggling.**

**'Well, let me tell you why I will succeed. You see Ralph, there's one slight difference. When I took over Bill, he was on the outside. _You _are on the inside; in my world.' she said looking off in the distance. 'Take a good look Ralph. It's the only view you will have for the rest of your life.'**

**The Beast pressed down again.**

**'You won't-be able-' He gasped for breath. 'to use the suit.' He through clinched teeth, wincing in pain.**

**The pressure eased again.**

**He needed just a bit more and the right moment…**

**'What are you talking about?' She turned to face him again. 'I get your body and I have full control.' she stated in a superior tone.**

**'No. The suit- it has intelligence. It'll know.' He didn't know if that was the case. He certainly hoped it was, but one thing he knew for sure. It was distracting Sheila.**

**'You're lying.'**

**Ralph shook his head. 'No. The suit only works on me, body and soul. You go out there what do you think will happen?'**

**Sheila started to pace. This did not fit into her plan. 'Well then,' She turned and looked away. 'I'll just have to kill you.'**

**Ralph had enough leverage to shift the Beast's foot. Enough to get out. He twisted and slid out from under the Beasts paw. He rolled off and out of sight. 'You have to catch me first! He yelled. He got up and ran as fast as he could go.**

**Sheila turned quickly and saw Ralph was gone. Her eye's narrowed furiously. 'You won't be able to hide for very long. The Beast will find you! He has a very good sense of smell.' She smiled.**

**The Beast howled as it set off in pursuit.**

**Ralph knew she was right. How long could he last? He looked at his surroundings. It was still a cemetery. Unfortunately, he had no way of blending in.**

**He knew that even though he saw his regular clothes, he knew for certain he was wearing the suit. It was one of Sheila's mind games again.**

**Ralph's chest still hurt but he ran as fast as he could. He kept thinking about the suit. He knew he was in it. He had to be. He can't let Sheila toy with his mind the way she has been.**

**He hid behind a tombstone. He turned slowly around and set his hand on the tombstone, to see how close the Beast was. As he looked, he noticed his sleeve was red. He was once again in the suit. He smiled. Even though he couldn't use it in here it was still comforting to know he was right. He was wearing it.**

**He tried to understand how. There had to be a way to fight her mind games.**

**His thought of what he knew, manifested his reality. It had to be. He seemed to at least have some control over his situation.**

**It gave him hope. That would mean that maybe Sheila was distracted enough that she couldn't maintain full control. This was only speculation, but it was all he had.**

**He heard a low growl as the Beast stalked him. It's large massive feet pressing in the ground with each step.**

**Ralph pressed his back against the tombstone and looked for someplace to run. The Beast was getting closer and moving slowly, stalking its prey.**

**Ralph remembered what it was like the first time he'd encountered the Beast; the welts were ten times worse than before. The Beast could kill him.**

**Sheila laughed. 'I enjoy a game of cat and mouse.' Her voice seemed to come from all around.**

**Ralph's heart raced as he was getting ready to run. The Beast was closer. Closer than he knew. He felt something drop on his shoulder. He slowly looked at it. His face drew an appalling look as a huge drop of saliva ran down his shoulder. He gasped eyes wide as the Beast loomed over him. He got up and ran for his life.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bill had just pulled up to the lot where the old Burrows house used to stand. He got out and looked around for Ralph. It was dark and very hard to see. It made him very nervous being here again. Even now with the house gone, it still gave him the creeps. He walked around to the trunk of his car and got a flashlight.**

**He shone it across the open lot. Ralph was not in sight. He took a few steps forward and stopped. His face winced as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Just like the first time he'd entered the house. The only reason he was going to continue was the fact that his partner and best friend was missing and he knew he had to be here somewhere.**

**He took a couple more steps and stopped again. 'Ralph?' He was at the boarder of where the entrance to the house once stood. He was apprehensive about taking that next step and possibly ending up in the fourth dimension again. As he started to think about it, the only way he got in before was with Ralph in the suit.**

**He closed his eyes for a moment, took a deep breath and took two steps forward.**

**Nothing.**

**'Ralph?' he looked all around the open lot. 'No fourth dimension here. No Ralph either.' He mumbled. Bill stood there wishing he did pass through. There could be a possibility he might be able to help Ralph. As he turned around, on the left side of him a mist formed Bill quickly stepped back. This made his hair stand on end even more.**

**His eyes widened as it began to take shape. It was hard to discern if it was a man or woman at the moment.**

**Bill spun around quickly as a car raced up the lot. It was Pam's bug. Her door flew open and she ran out followed by Edith toting a large, heavy canvas bag. They ran next to Bill and watched the mysterious mist.**

**'Is it Sheila?' Pam asked clutching Bills arm.**

**Bill shrugged.**

**They watched as the mist formed into an elderly woman.**

**Bill stammered. 'I...I think it might be the old lady, Mrs. Burrows.' He swallowed.**

**'It is.' Edith confirmed. 'She's trying to tell us something.'**

**She pointed at the ground past the three. Mist formed past them and slowly Ralph started to appear. He was transparent. Then she pointed to Bill then to his pocket. As soon as she did that, she hovered over Ralph. Edith and Pam both looked at Bill.**

**Edith quickly got three candles out and placed one near Ralph's head and feet to form a large triangle. Then she and Pam looked at Bill.**

**Bill looked at the pair and he moved uneasily. 'What?'**

**'She pointed at you, Bill.' Pam stated. 'Why did she do that?'**

**Bill moved uneasily at first then Edith interjected as she lit the candles. 'There's no time to hold back anything. Whatever you know, whatever you've got...'**

**It wasn't that Bill was holding out, but he was adjusting to all the supernatural stuff, which, made him uneasy. He pulled out the pouch and the black diamond fell into his palm.**

**Pam's eyes widened as she looked at it in awe. 'Bill, what-where?'**

**'Sheila stole this and hid it in her apartment after she killed the old lady. It fell on the floor when we were pulling everything out of the safe. It's actually a third of a bigger diamond. A cursed one. At least that's what the file says. Anyway, when Sheila went back to see if she missed anything while trying to rip off the place, and accidentally killed herself.'**

**'Right.' Edith looked reached in her bag and pulled out what looked like dried grass tied in a small bunch.**

**'So, let's say that this, along with revenge, is what Sheila wants. She gets in Ralph here, and now she can get a lot more...Especially with this.' she gestured toward Ralph's attire.**

**Pam and Bill looked at each other and wondered if they should explain 'the suit' but they had a feeling she already knew.**

**Edith took a match from the matchbox, struck it against the side and proceeded to light the dried grass.**

**'What are you doing? What is that?' Pam asked concerned.**

**'This is sage. This will help me get a message to Ralph. It'll only be a one shot deal and I need complete concentration. You!' she pointed to Bill. 'I need that diamond.'**

**Bill looked at the perfect black stone in his hand. 'What are you gonna do? And what's she gonna do?' he asked pointing to old lady Burrows hovering over Ralph.**

**'I'm gonna tell Ralph how to fight Sheila. And she,' pointing to Mrs. Burrows' misty form. 'is gonna help me get that message through. Now, what about this black diamond?' She turned to Bill.**

**Bill took a deep breath. 'The file says the stone was lost a while ago. Something' to do with some superstitious nonsense. The stone was said to be cursed so they broke it up into three separate stones. They believed by doing that, it would break the curse. They were passed down from generation to generation to the families who owned the stones. All families reported them stolen years later. They were never to be seen again. It was unsolved.'**

**'So, Mrs. Burrows must've been one of the families the diamond was passed down to and Sheila stole it to sell to the highest bidder on top of the real estate deal.**

**Maybe the diamonds were never really stolen. Maybe it was just a rouse so others wouldn't look for them.' Pam concluded.**

**Edith took the sage and passed it over Ralph's body starting with the feet. 'That's probably right.'**

**Bill leaned uncomfortably forward. 'Uh, is this going to help? I mean what are you doing?'**

**'Smudging. It's going to help. Trust me.' Still burning the sage above his body she turned to Bill and Pam. 'I'm gonna need you two to back up a bit more. What ever you do, do not let her near us. His life depends on it.'**

**'What? What are you going to do?' Pam's voice raised in panic.**

**Bill pulled her back and held a firm grip. He didn't know what voodoo she was going to do but, she helped before. He was just as scared as Pam, but he wanted Ralph back and Sheila gone along with all this supernatural nonsense.**

**'Bill?'**

**'It'll be ok.'**

**When Edith reached his head, she made a spiral motion over Ralph's head then set the sage in a brass bowl to let burn.**

**After about five minutes Ralph started to stir and Mrs. Burrows entered Ralph. He became solid.**

**Bill winced half turning his face away.**

**'What-did she do?' Pam swallowed.**

**Edith leaned over, took the diamond and cupped it in Ralph's hand. She leaned closer and whispered something in his ear that neither Pam or Bill could make out. She sat back upright and closed her eyes.**

**********

**Ralph ran faster than he's ever run before. He was trying to catch his breath, still feeling affects from his chest when the beast had him pinned. He ran across the cemetery through a path of gravestones that quickly led to a forest. As he ran, the forest was became more dense.**

**Rain started to pour down hard slamming on his face, followed by lightning and thunder.**

**Ralph suddenly felt a sharp sting on his back and he flew forward tumbling in pain. He screamed as another sharp blow rammed him into a tree.**

**'UH!' He got up and ran but his cape caught on several branches which yanked him back.**

**The beast flew at him. Ralph quickly dodged and the Beast hit the tree. Ralph quickly dislodged his cape and took off while the Beast was still dazed.**

**He backtracked to the cemetery where Sheila was waiting, laughing at Ralph's escape attempt. Ralph could feel the pain from the welts through the suit. The Beast was on his heels. A loud snarl came from behind. Ralph started to run towards a mausoleum. The Beast was nearly upon him.**

**Suddenly everything seemed to slow down. He used this to his advantage to get ahead of the Beast. He heard whispers which were filling the air around him. The whispers were becoming more discernible and he concentrated hard to listen.**

**--------------------------**

**Sheila looked around alarmed, seeing the Beast slowed down. She could hear the whispers, but couldn't make out the words. She advanced towards Ralph. She was moving slowly and decided to stop. Something was interfering. For the time being she decided to wait…**

**------------------------------**

**Ralph listened to the whispers. They defiantly were telling him to do something. He listened to the instructions, then felt a tingle around his hand. He lifted it and saw a large black diamond in his palm. He instantly got a holograph around it. He got the history of the diamond. Looking at the diamond he worried about the task at hand. He closed his hand around it and the whispers faded away. Everything went back to normal and he turned to face Sheila.**

**"You won't win, Sheila!" He yelled. He wanted to bait in an argument. He wiped the rain from his face.**

**'I don't see how I can't win, Ralph." She approached, stopping about five feet in front of him. She raised her hand making the rain stop.**

**"What you don't see is that once you step out there Pam and Bill are waiting. You won't be able to use the suit and they will deal with you. Your cause is lost.'**

**Sheila contemplated this. Ralph received some kind of message through those whispers and the fact that he might be right angered her and that anger ran through her veins.**

**"Oh, by the way, here." He tossed the diamond to her feet. 'A little present for you, I knew you'd be lost without it.' He said with a smug grin then he continued. 'It wasn't all about the house was it? It was about the diamond too. What money it could bring you. The house was one pay off but the diamond…How did you find out about it Sheila? How?'**

**Tight lipped, she answered. 'I went to the house one night to see if I could…persuade her to sell. I looked in the window. I didn't see her so I let myself in.**

**I went upstairs. She heard me and was scrambling, hiding something in her pocket. I told her I only wanted to talk. I kept telling her that selling the house was the best thing for her but she wouldn't listen.' Sheila looked off. 'She pushed me and told me to leave.' Sheila looked down at the diamond that sat at her at her feet.**

**She knelt down and picked it up. She stood up and stared at it. As she did, she became angrier then she had ever been. She closed her hand tightly around it.**

**'She said she was going to call the police. That I would never get the house as long as she lived…'**

**Ralph watched her as she as reliving that fateful day.**

**'I grabbed the wheelchair to keep her away from the phone. She was so close to the stairs… So close to the edge…I knew what I-…what I had to do. I couldn't let her ruin everything…I had to-…She was at the bottom of the stairs. The diamond fell out of her pocket. I took it and made sure there was no trace of me.' She looked off. 'It just happened…'**

**Ralph was appalled at what he was hearing. He knew there were plenty of bad people in the world but what went on in their minds… She was crazy.**

**'It Didn't just happen Sheila! You made it happen! You killed her and took the diamond! You're sick! Well, I guess you got the final payoff. Greed is never good.' 'Well, now that you have the diamond is there anything else you need?'**

**She looked at him, eyes narrowed with anger. 'You. DEAD!'**

**With that, she pointed firmly at Ralph and the Beast lunged at him.**

**Ralph felt the pressure of the beast squarely in the chest causing him to fly backwards braking several gravestones along the way. The Beast took another swing at him. Ralph screamed in pain as the welts he was receiving were more painful than his first encounter. Blow after blow, the beast was not holding back. It backhanded Ralph slamming him into a tree. It felt like an eternity of torture. He was on his hands and knees trying to pick himself up. "I-is that…the best you got?"**

**Sheila screamed in anger.**

**The Beast jumped, landing hard on Ralph. 'AHH!'**

**'Goodbye, Ralph,' she said calmly watching the beast crush Ralph to death.**


	7. Chapter 7

Pam and Bill watched Ralph as his body started to writhe in pain. Pam tried to go to his side, but Bill kept her back. He wanted to go by his side as much as Pam, but he knew he couldn't interfere.

'AHH!' Ralph's body convulsed letting out one agonizing cry after another.

Bill held Pam tightly. Tears were streaming down her face. She wanted to run over to her husband but she was powerless. All she could do was pray that he'd be OK.

Ralph began gasping for air. His body was struggling to move as if it were being restrained. After a few minutes of this his body arched then fell limp.

Pam's eyes swelled with tears shaking her head. 'No…'

'Kid?' Bill just held her tight.

The wind picked up slightly. They both looked around and then at Ralph's body. Pam gasped as she watched her husbands body fade away.

'NO!'

------------------

The Beast had Ralph, once again, under its feet, full weight so he could not escape again. Its mouth moved closer. The Beast opened its huge jaws, inches from Ralph's face. He could smell the Beast's breath, foul and offensive. Ralph couldn't turn away. His eyes were locked with the Beasts. Ralph felt his body beginning to numb. The Beast's weight and the stench of his body was too much to bear. He felt himself slipping away, unable to move. His breathing became shallow and the struggle to remove himself from under the Beast became less and less until there was no struggle at all.

The Beast sat there as Ralph's body went limp.

After a few moments the Beast moved off of Ralph and retreated. Sheila walked over to Ralph. She looked at him with contempt. She won but not in the way she intended.

'Serves you right.' She said as she kicked his arm. She turned and walked away angry, still clinching the stone.

'You should never kick a man when he's down.'

Sheila spun on her heel and saw Ralph jump to his feet standing there, grinning. She concentrated. 'Beast!' She yelled.

With a loud yowl, the Beast appeared. She pointed at Ralph for the Beast to attack.

The Beast lunged forward with its massive jaws.

Ralph flung his arm up to block. The Beast bit Ralph's arm. Ralph braced himself for the pain, but it never came. Ralph looked as the Beast had his arm in its jaws. Its teeth didn't penetrate. He had the protection of the suit. He felt stronger. Any wounds he'd received were now gone. But he did notice something else. There was very little pressure from the Beast.

Ralph looked at the Beast and said in a low whisper. 'Let go.'

The Beast obeyed.

'NO!' Sheila yelled. 'Kill him!'

The Beast growled but did not comply with her demand.

'Go.' Ralph said and the Beast retreated back into the darkness.

Sheila was more angry than before. She was confused and worry was starting to swell.

Ralph saw her confusion and decided to offer an explanation.

'It won't work. You don't have the power you had. You see…I'm dead. The Beast now knows this and no longer sees me as a threat. I can give him commands too.' He said almost challenging Sheila.

'I am in here, body and soul, as is the suit. It wouldn't work before because I wasn't dead. That's why I only had partial protection before. But now that I've died with the suit on… I am here body and soul. I have full control and full suit powers.' He smiled.

Sheila was speechless.

'So,' Ralph began enjoying his victory. 'you have a worthless diamond and me for eternity. Whatever will you do?'

Sheila knew he had the upper hand. She was quiet and plotting. She had to turn this around somehow. Then she smiled thinly. 'I have one more ace up my sleeve, Ralph.'

'Sheila, give it up and move on! You have to let go! Your life is over!'

'No! I won't let it! I shouldn't have died! I was careless! I can fix it! I will fix it! I deserve it!'

'Your greed was your demise! Killing an old woman just because you wanted her house and a family heirloom, all so you could be rich! Was it worth it, Sheila? Was it?' He waited. He hoped he could get through to her but somehow he didn't think he would.

She just glared at him. As she did a smile broadened her face.

Ralph looked worried by this. There was no good that could come of such an evil person...

----- ----

Pam, Bill and Edith were still on the property hoping that Ralph could make his way back from the dead somehow. They jumped as a sudden chill ran right through them.

Bill and Pam pulled apart and looked around and, much to their surprise, they were in the house that was once torn down. Bill looked around. The house was as he remembered it.

'It can't be…' Bill nervously looked around and saw Pam was looking at the brick wall Ralph had once traveled through to get to the fourth dimension.

Pam saw her husband in another room.

'Ralph!' she shouted and ran to him, disappearing through the wall.

'Pam! No!' Bill and Edith ran to the wall. It was too late. The wall was once more solid.

'It seems that Sheila has upped the stakes.' Edith stated.

--------

Pam was through the wall. Blackness enveloped her. 'Ralph?' Her voice echoed. She didn't see her husband anywhere. She tried to see anything but, there was nothing to see. In the distance she heard a deep low growl. She backed up, if indeed she was going back. She had no sense of direction here. Off in the distance she saw two red glowing eyes. If this was what Ralph had come up against in the suit, what chance did she have?

The Beast approached.

'Oh no…' Pam whispered under her breath, watching it ready for its attack.


	8. Chapter 8

Ralph stood there looking at Sheila's evil smile. His eyes narrowed as he looked past her. He was receiving a holograph. At first, he saw darkness. Then he saw Pam, eyes wide as she was slowly backing up in fear for her life! He saw the Beast heading for her.

'NO!' He screamed.

Sheila laughed. She turned to gloat at Ralph. He closed his eyes and disappeared.

She turned quickly in all directions but, he was gone. She did however, know where he was going and took off after him. She was not going to give up. She was going to make it out of her hell one way or another...

---=----

Pam kept backing up, eyes still on the beast. He let out a loud growl and lunged! Pam backed up and screamed. She fell to the ground and was paralyzed with fear. The Beast was in mid air, almost on top of her, when she saw a streak of red! It was Ralph in the suit.

'Ralph!' She yelled.

Ralph successfully blocked the Beasts attack. Its mouth was on Ralph's Arm. It let go and tried for another attack on the intruder that was not supposed to be here.

Ralph again put him himself between it and its prey.

The Beast looked at Ralph. It cocked its head for a moment and tried for another lunge, which was again blocked.

'Go.' Ralph said concentrating hard. The Beast didn't move. Ralph didn't think it would but he had to try. This was its job after all. To keep people from getting in or out. Ralph understood that. He was aware that he has the ability to communicate with animals but he wasn't sure what category the Beast was. What he also didn't know was how long he was going to be able to keep it away from Pam, especially with Sheila still on the loose.

'It's too late Ralph!' Sheila arrived.

'Great.' he whispered to himself.

'You can't do everything.'

Pam stayed motionless for the time being. She didn't know what she was going to do but, she knew now was not the time to do it.

Without warning, the rain started up again, hard, beating down on all of them. Debris started swirling all around Ralph. He started to block it with his telekinesis as Sheila ran for Pam.

He caught her arm and she was now caught up in the debris with him. This allowed the Beast its moment. He took a leap in the air, once more, at Pam.

Ralph shoved Sheila away and pointed at the Beast. 'White paper!' He said clearing his mind to telekinetically alter the Beasts trajectory.

The Beast flew well over Pam.

Pam took that moment, got up and ran to her husband.

Sheila ran at Pam. Ralph swung Pam around so he was between them. 'Sheila! You've got to stop! You have to move on! If you don't, I will stop you!'

'NO!' She shouted as a rash of angry tears swelled in her eyes. 'It's MY LIFE!' The rain became more violent. The wind and lightning picked up.

'Ralph!' Pam shouted pointing at two glowing eyes, through the rain, returning to complete its task.

--------

Edith and Bill were now alone.

'Well? What do we do now!?' Bill asked desperately.

Edith just stood and looked at Bill for a moment.

'C'mon! We have to help them!' He pleaded.

Edith thought hard trying think of anything they could do to help. Then she looked at Bill.

Bill took a worried step back. 'What?'

'One thing is certain. Sheila will not go quietly.' She began.

'So?'

So, we're going to have to help Mrs. Burrows get in there to help them.' Edith just stood there looking at Bill.

Bill moved uncomfortably. 'How? Can't she get in there herself?'

'No. Mrs. Burrow's didn't go to the same place Sheila did. She has some unfinished business with Sheila.'

'But I thought-'

'- She only helped us get a message to Ralph. Where Sheila is, it's a sort of limbo...Purgatory if you will. She's between two worlds, trapped. Mrs. Burrows, she's trapped here. In this house. This is her limbo and she won't move on until Sheila does.

Just then the misty form of Mrs. Burrows once again appeared.

A chill ran down Bill's back.

'We have to get her to where Sheila is. If we don't...'

'This stinks! I hate this.' Bill declared firmly.

'Good. Now, let's get to work. We have to move fast! You clear that table! I need more candles…'

-------

Ralph had to think fast. He had to find some way of getting Pam to safety. He whisked her up and took off in the blackness with no direction. The rain was stinging his face making it difficult to see.

At least on the outside he could see where he was going even if on occasion he did have to stop for directions.

As he was flying, without warning, something stopped him in mid air. Pam fell, not too far from the ground but far enough from Ralph.

Ralph was thrown far enough that the Beast passed him quickly.

He raised a hand to use his powers to stop the Beast when a gravestone hit him in the chest. While it did not hurt Ralph, it distracted him enough that he couldn't follow through to stop the Beast. As he tried, again Sheila continued her attack on Ralph.

She made anything and everything from the cemetery to throw at him. He kept swatting off her every attempt. She was going to keep him from helping Pam.

Ralph caught glimpse of the Beast closing in on Pam, getting ready to lunge.

She would stand no chance on her own! She would die!

----

Pam got up and moved back. She saw her husband tossed away from her and attacked by Sheila, as the ominous red glowing eyes were running at her. She turned to run when a wall appeared behind her. Trapped, she had nowhere to run. The Beast closed in. Her hair clung to her face from the rain that Sheila caused.

The Beast let out a loud growl as it leapt into the air…

Pam screamed and raised her arms!

'NO!' Ralph shouted.

--------------

Edith looked at Bill. She started to talk as she finished arranging the circle of candles on a table. 'Listen. I know how you feel about all this but if this is going to work, I need your complete concentration and faith. You already know that this is real. If we fail, they'll be trapped in there forever. '

Bill just stood there. He looked at the candles that shouldn't be on the table, that shouldn't be in the house they shouldn't be in, that shouldn't be there at all. Yet, there they were, and there it was. He swallowed and nodded. He was going to do whatever it took to get his friends back…

----------

In one motion, he threw Sheila off, stood up and raised his hand toward the Beast. There was a white luminescence around him.

Sheila was on the ground, eyes wide open. She could feel the heat, or rather the power, radiating from Ralph's body. She made another gravestone fly at Ralph.

It did not distract him nor, did it touch him. It disintegrated as soon as it came within five feet of him.

Sheila just stared in disbelief. This power. How was this even possible? This surpassed anything she'd ever known. She had to get away. She stood up, stared, and slowly backed away.

The diamond! She felt in her pocket. It was still there. She pulled it out and held it tight. There was only one thing left to do. She was not going to be defeated. She only had one option for escape. She closed her eyes and started to disappear...

---------------

The Beast was just a feet from her. Pam peeked through her arms and saw the Beast suspended in mid air. She slid against the wall until she was out of its path. She ran to her husband and stopped suddenly as he had a white luminescence around him and the suit was a very light blue.

It lit up the darkness around them. She could see the graveyard much clearer now. The rain was also letting up. She walked towards him putting distance between her and the Beast.

'Ralph?' She said moving closer to him. Pam observed the look on his face. He was concentrating all his energies on the Beast. She could see slight confusion in his face. He looked at her and smiled awkwardly.

-----------

Edith had set up candles around the table. She took out a book and chanted some words Bill had never heard. This was beginning to freak him out even more than before. He kept telling himself to hold it together. '_OK_.' He thought to himself, trying to rationalize this.

_'There are little green guys from outer space. There are ghosts in the fourth dimension. Ralph has a suit that gives him super powers. It's all real_.'

He kept telling himself this but, was not prepared for what happened next.

Edith took out a powder, blew it into the circle where a spiraling mass of smoke began to swirl. It was expanding.

Bill's eyes went wide as his jaw dropped. 'You-How? You're a hair dresser!' He shouted as the mass was picking up speed it was producing a thunderous noise.

'Don't judge a book by it's cover Mr. Maxwell!' She shouted back.

Mrs. Burrows flew in.

'Give me your hands. Now!!!' Edith shouted.

They latched hands.

'What's happening?!' Bill shouted.

'This is a door! And Mrs. Burrows' way in!'

The power of the circle was fierce. Light kept flashing in front of their faces as the mass was swirling faster and faster.

'How long do we keep this up!' He shouted louder.

'Until all is said and done!'

'How do we know when that is?!'

Edith didn't reply. She held Bill tight as the wind picked up more and the mass became brighter. But it didn't leave the area encircled by their hands.

Bill hoped that Ralph could do what he needed to do. He didn't know how long he could keep this up. As he looked at Edith, he knew she felt the same...

---------

Ralph had a new found confidence. He glanced awkwardly at the suit and its new color. Then he looked at the Beast he suspended. He set the Beast down and looked at it. He concentrated and told the Beast to leave. To go back to its resting place. Its job was done.

The Beast just looked at Ralph and relaxed.

Ralph tried to absorb all that was happening. He remained calm. He glanced at a concerned Pam.

'It's ok honey. It's under control.' He said looking back at the Beast.

--------

Pam stood there watching, incredulously. Then, out of the corner of her eye she saw a small point of light heading right for her. A small light that rapidly got larger. She opened her mouth to call to Ralph but all she managed was a gasp. She kept trying to force out words but couldn't. As the light drew closer, her body stiffened, and her arms stretched out. Pam stood there helpless. It was Sheila coming at her and she could do nothing...


	9. Chapter 9

Ralph, still holding the Beast at bay, heard Pam gasp and quickly turned around to see the point of light almost upon his wife. It was too fast. He turned his power from the Beast and focused his energy at the light. He tried to push it back to no avail. Being as he had new powers in the fourth dimension, he felt as if he was starting from scratch again. It was different here. The Beast was easy but, to control energy...

As he tried again, hoping a new suit power would manifest, a spinning vortex of light appeared in front of Pam blocking away the light that headed for her.

Pam was released from the hold and the light fell to the ground and the form of Sheila appeared.

Sheila shook her head and looked in Pam's direction.

Ralph ran to Pam and wrapped his arms around her. 'Honey, are you alright?'

Pam, dazed, nodded. 'I think so, yes.'

All eyes were on the vortex which was now taking form. The form of an elderly woman...

'Mrs. Burrows?' Ralph said, looking as confused as everyone else.

Sheila unsteadily stood up, shocked. 'No. It can't be...'

'Oh, so you do remember me.' Her voice had a strange echo as she spoke. 'Do you also remember what you did to me, Miss Redmond? Do you remember pushing me down the stairs?!' She slowly floated over to Sheila.

Sheila took a step back.

'Do you?!'

Sheila's eyes were wide in fright. How could she be here?

The diamond flew from Sheila's hand to Mrs. Burrow's hand. 'This does not belong to you!'

Sheila gasped. She started to back up. 'What are you going to do?'

'Nothing.' She replied.

Sheila looked worried.

'You're dead Miss Redmond. You are going to your eternal resting place. Then I will go to mine.'

'NO!' Sheila shouted.

Mrs. Burrows raised a hand and made a motion at Sheila.

Without warning, the Beast flew past Ralph, Pam and Mrs. Burrows, and headed right for Sheila.

Sheila screamed as the Beast opened it's massive mouth, scooped her up holding her firm, and ran out of sight.

'Where did they-' Pam managed, clinging to Ralph.

'Maybe it's best we don't know. This is a bit out of our league.' Ralph stated.

Mrs. Burrows turned to Ralph and Pam. 'Thank you. I am sorry you became involved in this. She will harm no one again. I can finally move on. And so can you...'

Pam disappeared from Ralph's arms. Ralph became very worried. Was he really dead? Was he going to stay here? In limbo?

Mrs. Burrows walked up to Ralph.

'Am I...'

She said nothing. She took the diamond and cupped it in Ralph's hands. There was a share of information. Ralph now understood. He smiled at her as she turned into mist and disappeared...

--------

Bill and Edith were holding in the portal when an explosive surge caused them to fall to the floor. The portal was gone and they were in the house. Bill looked at his hands and then looked up. Pam was standing on the table.

'Counselor?' Bill got up and quickly helped her down.

Edith got up and joined them. 'Are you alright?'

'Yes. Where's Ralph?' She began to panic.

They looked around hoping to find him but instead what they did find was the house was disappearing. It faded as quickly as it came. After a few moments, they were now in the barren lot.

'Ralph! Ralph!' She called.

Nothing.

'Is he?' She looked at Edith.

Edith said nothing. But she did point past the two of them.

They all watched as Ralph's body faded in on the ground where he left. They all ran to him.

'Honey?' He said weakly.

'Kid, are you with us?' He asked as he and Pam helped steady him.

Ralph just moaned. 'I need a vacation.' He muttered. He opened his eyes and Bill and Pam helped him to sit up. He focused and looked at Edith. 'Glad you could make it. I don't think the party would've been the same without you.' He said weakly.

'This is nothing. Wait till you get my bill.' She smiled and started to pack her bag.

Pam hugged her husband warmly. 'I'm so glad you're alright.'

'That makes two of us.' He replied. He stood up as he felt his strength returning. 'Are you OK, Bill?'

'Huh? Oh, well, yeah. We're never going to talk about this again.' Bill glanced down and saw the Diamond in Ralph's hand. 'You got the diamond!? Kid-'

'Don't get your hopes up.' He tossed it to the ground where it shattered into powder.

Bills jaw dropped.

'It was only a means of getting in from the physical world here to there and back again.' Edith explained. 'Sort of like a rope from one world to the other. But its molecular structure broke down from the journey. One trip there and one back.'

Ralph took a step and his knees buckled slightly.

'Easy kid.' Bill said balancing him.

'Still don't have my sea legs yet.' He smiled. He looked at his suit. It's red again.'

'The suits always been red, kid.'

'No it-...I'll tell you tomorrow. I just want to go home and go to bed.' He turned to Edith. 'Thank you for everything you did.'

'How...' Bill started not knowing how to ask but formed words. 'How do you know how to do that voodoo stuff?'

Ralph and Pam looked as it was an answer they both wanted to hear.

She smiled. 'I became a hair dresser for a reason Mr. Maxwell. Less stress, more money.' Then she looked as Ralph. 'Nice suit.' She winked, picking up her bags.

'I'll see you at home. I'm going to drive Edith home.' She kissed her husband and her and Edith got into the car and left.

Bill and Ralph just stood there in silence.

'We'd better get going kid.'

'Yeah, I just want to go home and sleep for a week.'

'Oh no. Bright and early Monday we're back on the clock bustin' bad guys. Real, non-ghostlike, normal bad guys.' He stated.

As they sat in the car Ralph was about to protest. 'Ya know maybe we could do more stuff like this.'

Bill shot him a look.

'Think about it, Bill. We could bust ghosts or spirits who are troubled and help them move on. We have a way into the fourth dimension and-'

'Ralph!' Bill yelled. Then he relaxed. 'OK, fine. One week. The last thing I need is to go ghost bustin in a supersuit with all that voodoo mumbo jumbo.'

'Mumbo jum-'

'AH!' Bill but his hand up to stop him from saying anything further. They had enough to deal with regarding the suit. And this was the last thing he wanted to talk about.

'OK. One thing to mention though. I think I tapped into a new suit power in there. The suit turned a light blue. I think there is a lot more we need to think about here.'

Bill took a deep breath and started the car.

Ralph sat quiet in the car for a few minutes as he got mischievous glint in his eyes. 'Vampires.' He blurted.

'No!'

'Witches.'

'No. And if you're going to continue to yammer on with this drivel You can get out and fly home.'

Silence passed and Bill smiled as he had the upper hand.

'Zombies!' Ralph said wide eyed.

The car slammed to a stop. 'OUT! Out! Out! Out!'

Ralph got out of the car and Bill sped off. Ralph shook his head laughing. After a moment he took three steps and flew off into the sky grazing a tree after an unsteady take off. He headed for home, happy to see his wife, get much needed sleep and leave this day and Sheila behind at last.

The End

Happy Halloween!


End file.
